The Irresistable Cho Chang
by saberwolf335
Summary: Cho Chang has never gotten over the fact that Harry chose Ginny over her. She has become determined to get him back, even if she has to use a little trickery from a famous comic book character that specializes in seduction. After all, she wants Harry to be hers forever. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Rated M for later.
She stepped out of the apparition zone with a slight smile on her face as she started walking towards the main ball room of the hotel. Her skin tight black dress showing off all her most important features of her. Her breasts perked up to show off a good amount of cleavage. Sleeveless and thin straps to show off as much of her skin as possible. Long in length but slit at the side all the way up to the hip to allow visual of her perfectly toned and shaved legs. A flashy pair of heels on her feet adding a few extra inches to her height and improving her legs. Her full pouty lips wearing a bright layer of rosy red lip gloss, and her hair flowing freely with a beautiful shine. And to top it off, her secret weapon, lacy gloves that would allow her to use her new concoction on her target when she approached him at the right time. Not even veelas would be able to compete with her right now. She already had her room upstairs ready to lure him to. Everything was perfectly in place as she stepped into the ball room, causing the heads over several men to turn and stare, even men there with their wives. But she was here for one man and one man only, so she started scanning the room for him as she walked further into the room.

As more and more heads of men turned to look at her she smiled politely and a little flirty, wanting to associate herself as the most beautiful and desirable woman there, but paying them no real attention. A couple men even tried walking up to her to try to make a move, but she couldn't have been less interested and just casually brushed them off as she continued to search the room for her prey. He had to be here somewhere, all of the information she had gathered had indicated he would be here alone, making this the perfect opportunity for her to put her plan into action. After brushing off another half dozen men, one of which had even been there with his wife, she finally saw him and stopped in her tracks, smiling to herself a little deviously.

He looked even better than she remembered from the last time she saw him about six years ago. His untidy jet black hair just as messy as ever, still wearing the same glasses, and just as delicious looking as when she last saw him the day after he defeated the dark lord. And just as she had expected, he was alone, his wife was not here with him tonight, most likely at home with the kids while he was required to appear at this party for the highest members of the Ministry. Being the top ranked auror in the Ministry he certainly qualified for that category. It was time for her to put her plan into action, nice and slowly.

She took a glass of champagne off a tray and started to maneuver herself to her left so that she would be perfectly visible to him, making sure he would see all of her assets as she started to make friendly conversation with a couple of the other attendants, keeping an eye on him with her peripheral vision. She slowly sipped her champagne as she pretended to be interested in what everyone was talking about all the while waiting for him to inevitably notice her. And sure enough, he most certainly did.

His eyes shot open a little bit as he gazed upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. It took him a few moments for him to realize who it was, which just blew him away even more. Suddenly he was unable to focus on anything the others around him were saying as his gaze was completely fixated on this incredible goddess that instantly had him forgetting why he was there tonight and that he had a wedding band on his finger.

Noticing that his gaze was now completely on her as she wanted, she pretended to casually notice him, and shot him a flirty little smile while taking a small sip of her champagne, leaving a small red smudge on the glass. Lifting her hand she gave him a small wave in which she wiggled her fingers at him with another flirty little smile. Looking to her left she took in the dancing area and decided it was time to move onto the next phase. With that she slowly started to walk in his direction but slightly to the side so that she would lead him closer to the dance floor, where slow symphony music was being played.

He stared at her as he took in her full figure that seemed too perfect to be real, but with each step she sauntered a little bit, her hips moving from side to side with a perfect sway, mesmerizing him as he was unable to look away. Not really thinking about it he excused himself from the people around him and started moving in her direction to cut her off. Dodging a few people to catch up to her he found himself face to face with easily the most beautiful and sexy woman he'd ever seen, including his own wife he privately admitted to himself.

Stopping in front of each other and now gazing into each other's eyes she smiled at him.

"Hello Harry" she simply said sweetly and a little seductively. "Nice to see you again after so many years," she stated taking a small step forward to put them even closer together.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he could feel his temperature slowly rise a little bit as he took a big gulp before he replied.

"Hi Cho, it's, er, nice to see you too," said Harry as he was unable to keep himself from allowing his eyes to wander up and down her body, especially taking in her perfectly perky breasts. "What are you doing here tonight?" asked Harry curiously.

Cho looked around simply before replying with another slight smile, telling him a completely fabricated story.

"Oh, I made a couple small donations towards the Ministry recently and I received an invite to this event as a result," Cho lied. "I had no idea that you were going to be here tonight too, isn't Ginny with you?" Cho asked knowing the answer. In reality she had flirted her way into this event by using her new weapon to easily move right past security without even having to take out her wand. Manipulating boys while she was at Hogwarts was a bigger challenge than that had been.

Harry's face dropped just a little at the reminder that his wife wasn't here tonight with him, but probably would have done so a lot more had Cho not been standing feet in front of him looking like she could be a goddess.

"Unfortunately Ginny was not able to come tonight as we weren't able to get a babysitter for James and Lily. Everyone already had plans" said Harry. He took a moment to think about how lucky he was to have them and ran his thumb over his wedding band once.

Cho cringed a little bit in her head at hearing about Ginny, remembering how she had lost out to her years ago on winning Harry's heart. But tonight that was all going to change, she thought to herself, causing her slightly devious smile to resurface on her face.

They talked for a little while longer, Cho using any excuse she could to run a hand across his arm or to move slightly closer to him, closing the gap even more so that their bodies were practically touching. Harry could now fully smell the intoxicating and lovely perfume that Cho was wearing and it made his insides light up a little bit. Suddenly the symphony started playing another slightly slower song, causing Cho to look towards the dance floor.

"Well, since we're both here alone, would you care for a dance?" asked Cho starting to loop her arm through Harry's, making sure to rub her thumb on his arm as she stood beside him, their faces now about a foot apart. To entice it even more she gave him a little sly and seductive wink.

Again feeling him temperature rise slightly at her advances, but a little to heated to reject her Harry just simply turns himself towards the dance floor with her arm looped through his.

"I would love to," said Harry as they both started to walk out into the crowd of other dancers. A couple started to look on at them curiously, everyone present knew that Harry Potter was married but had little idea who this incredibly beautiful woman was that was flirting with him rather heavily.

As they found a spot Harry motioned to take one of her hands, but before he can do anything Cho swiftly but still slightly slowly wraps both of her arms around Harry's neck and gently presses her body against his, making sure he can feel her big perky breasts against his chest. She puts her face right beside his so it can rest on his shoulder, their cheeks gently rubbing against each other. Unsure of what else to do and a little too stunned to object, Harry just allows his arms to fall down to her hips and slightly wrap around her. Cho smiles to herself proudly as her plan seems to be working perfectly as they start to slowly sway on the spot. Cho makes sure to sway her body against his as much as possible and runs one of her hands through Harry's hair slightly, slowly teasing him and making the lust within him build up.

Taking a deep breath after a minute Harry breaks the silence by whispering to her.

"So, er, anyone special in your life right now?" asked Harry not sure what else to say as he's both slightly uncomfortable and also getting slowly turned on at the same time. He knows he shouldn't be allowing all this to happen but he can't keep himself from enjoying it so much. It's one of the most incredible feelings he's ever felt. Ginny had never shown this much affection towards him before.

Cho grins evilly to herself again at his question.

"Oh, no, nobody right now," said Cho as she continued to rub her body against his as much as possible while they rotated on the spot, making her voice sound as sweet and seductive as possible without overdoing it. "I mean there was this one guy I really liked a while ago, but unfortunately he didn't feel the same way about me and ended up with some pathetic little girl who probably isn't appreciating him well or treating him the way he should be," Cho whispered a little close to his ear, causing Harry to shiver a little bit and Cho to giggle slightly as a result.

"Oh, er, sorry to hear about that," said Harry a little quickly, wondering who this guy could have been. Possibly somebody that Cho knew at Hogwarts after they had broken up. His first thought was Michael Corner, but then he remembered that he was now married and had moved to Italy according to Ginny. Must have been someone she had been with but he never knew about, he thought to himself.

"Oh it's ok, I have a pretty good feeling he's going to come around soon as see what he missed out on," said Cho sweetly gyrating her hips a bit so Harry's hands slipped down a little bit closer to her perfectly shaped butt.

Harry still feels slightly uncomfortable but at the same time turned on at the same time as his hands rest dangerously close to cupping her perky arse as it sways.

"How do you, er, know that," asked Harry with another slight gulp.

Cho smiled and turned her face to look straight at the side of his face, running her left hand across his neck with her silky gloves as she brought it to her face, making a flat palm.

"Let's just say I've found a way to make any man I want fall for me…..hard" Cho whispered huskily as she raised her flat palm to her face and gently blew in Harry's face. An invisible pink and purple mystic dust suddenly blew off of her glove from a little shiny stone that was attached to it. It circled itself completely around Harry as he inhaled it without realizing it, instantly causing his mind to relax and his thoughts about Cho to intensify significantly. He all of a sudden felt really warmed by their close embrace and was forgetting about the ring on his finger and his wife and two children back home. Cho smiled proudly watching her new creation work its magic on Harry, knowing that he would soon be unable to resist her in any way.

"It could be much sooner than he even realizes," Cho whispered seductively as she placed her hand on Harry's cheek and planted a gentle and passionate kiss on his other cheek, beginning her claim of him.


End file.
